


Take It Back

by vauseslay



Series: Made of Glass [4]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vauseslay/pseuds/vauseslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll stand in the shadows of your heart and tell you I'm not afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laura’s POV

“Você está bem?” pergunto ao notar Taylor muito silenciosa ao meu lado, mas ela não sai da sua posição, olhando pela janela, a cabeça encostada no vidro, os pés para cima, encolhida de um jeito que parece confortável, mas ao mesmo tempo angustiante, como se algo muito ruim tivesse acabado de acontecer. Do meu lado, mal consegui ficar séria em todo o caminho de volta para casa, perplexa, maravilhada com a notícia que finalmente recebemos, só abrindo uma exceção para checar o estado de Taylor, que deveria ser parecido com o meu.

Bem, deveria.

“Uhum.” o cabelo dela é macio entre os meus dedos quando eu o acaricio, tirando meus olhos da estrada por não mais que dois segundos para ver o seu rosto, livre de emoções de uma forma estranhamente vazia.

Ela me preocupa, a Taylor.

“Tem certeza?” ao olhar novamente, vejo que ela fecha os olhos quando meus dedos alcançam um ‘pontinho fraco’ perto da sua nuca, e sorrio ao ver sua expressão mudar um pouco, mas não posso deixar de permanecer preocupada. Ela estava animada, digo a mim mesma. Ela estava ansiosa, ela mal parou de falar sobre isso durante as últimas semanas. Ela deveria mesmo estar feliz, como eu estou.

“Eu só...” ela se move de maneira desconfortável em cima do banco, abraçando os joelhos e os trazendo ainda mais para perto do seu peito. Aquele jeito dela também é sinal de que há algo errado. Qualquer emoção negativa a deixa fisicamente desconfortável, é fácil de observar, por isso contato físico sempre foi uma das melhores maneiras de consolar Taylor. “Eu continuo com essa sensação de que algo vai dar errado.”

“De novo, Tay?” suspiro, um pouco impaciente, minha mão caindo do seu cabelo para o seu ombro, mas me arrependo logo em seguida ao ver a forma como Taylor se vira para mim, e me sinto horrível, como se por um momento tivesse negado o apoio que ela procura em mim. Volto com a minha mão para o cabelo dela, mas ela discretamente se livra do meu toque ao apoiar a cabeça no vidro da janela novamente. “Taylor, me desculpe, eu não...”

“Não, você está certa.” Novamente, ela não olha para mim, continua a olhar pelo vidro mesmo que já estejamos quase na porta do meu prédio. Laura, você é uma idiota. “Eu deveria estar feliz. Eu estou grávida.”

-

“Ei, chegamos.” olho ao redor da sala, mas tudo o que vejo é Ben sentado no sofá, um pote de pipoca em seu colo, algo passando na TV enquanto seus dedos batem na tela do celular, como se esperasse uma mensagem importante. Nem sinal de Michael ou Daniel. Ele me olha com um sorriso estranho, como se soubesse de algo engraçado que está prestes a acontecer. “Onde estão eles?”

“Não faço a menor ideia.” ele quase canta para dizer isso, dando de ombros em um movimento que, juro por Deus, me lembra algum filme da Disney, e sei que é isso que faz Taylor rir atrás de mim.

E é exatamente nessa hora que um Batman e um Spiderman pulam de trás da porta, com gritos que se misturam ao de Taylor ao levar um susto hilário da aparição das duas crianças.

“Você no puede xingar na frente deles, Taylor.” Ben ri tanto quanto eu quando Taylor se apoia em mim para se equilibrar, a respiração ofegante, mas não posso ouvi-la porque as risadas de Michael e Daniel, sem dúvidas as mais contagiantes do mundo, enchem completamente a minha enorme sala de estar.

“Oi, mamãe!” Michael se joga nas minhas pernas, abraçando as duas de um jeito que quase me faz perder o equilíbrio.

“E aí, meninos?” me abaixo no nível dos dois, o abraçando com meu braço esquerdo para abrir espaço para Daniel no direito, e ele alegremente me abraça de volta. Uma criança adorável, o Daniel, e completamente o oposto de seu pai. Enquanto Ben era extrovertido, até um pouco expansivo, carismático o suficiente para envolver a qualquer um com seu jeito aberto, Daniel envolvia justamente por ser tímido, até meio quieto, e doce. O tipo de criança que eu ficava feliz por Michael ter ao seu redor. “O que ficaram fazendo?”

“Nós somos super herois!” isso não responde exatamente a minha pergunta, mas okay, Michael.

“Super Herois não assustam as pessoas.” Taylor apenas abaixa a mão para bagunçar primeiro o cabelo de Michael, depois o de Daniel, e segue andando pelo sofá, ainda tão quieta, quase blasé, quanto estava no carro, e eu tenho que rir de como Michael parece ter uma coroa laranja atrás de sua máscara preta.

“Vocês estão salvando o mundo ou algo parecido?” eu arrumo o cabelo dele enquanto ele balança a cabeça, Daniel também confirmando do outro lado. “Então podem ir, acho que estão chamando vocês!”

Eles saem correndo para o corredor, quase tropeçando um no outro, gritando coisas que só eles entendem, e Ben e Taylor também acompanham a cena, com os mesmos sorrisos bobos que ela me causa.

“Eles te deram trabalho?” aterrisso no sofá ao lado dele, e enfio a mão no pote no colo dele, pegando algumas pipocas. Ben balança a cabeça, dando play no que assistia antes.

“São uns anjos, consegui assistir metade do seu box de Mad Men.” ele oferece o pote a Taylor, mas ela nega com a cabeça.

“Eu tenho umas coisas pra organizar, e preciso começar a ler alguns scripts, então, com licença, se divirtam com Don Draper.” Taylor sorri, ou quase, e se levanta, percorrendo lentamente a distância entre o sofá e o corredor. Quando ela desaparece, Ben me cutuca na costela com o cotovelo, de uma forma estranhamente entusiasmada.

“E aí? Como foi lá?”

“Daqui a 9 meses, Michael e Daniel vão ganhar um irmãozinho. Ou uma irmãzinha.” Ben agita as mãos, animado, e faz uma careta que antecede um gritinho que nem eu seria capaz de dar.

“Muy Bueno! Por que Taylor não parece estar tão animada?”

“Ah...” chuto os meus sapatos e afundo ainda mais no sofá, abraçando uma almofada e meus joelhos. “Taylor não reage a notícias do jeito que você acha que ela vai reagir. E ela também não é exatamente uma pessoa otimista.”

“Hm... dê a ela um tempo pra processar, mami. Você já passou por isso, pelo que me contou, e Taylor foi quem segurou a barra por você. É a sua vez.” ele bate mais uma vez seu cotovelo nas minhas costelas, mas dessa vez como se me chamasse atenção para alguma coisa, e balanço a cabeça apenas para dar a ele alguma reação sem ter que falar. Ele está certo. Eu já passei por isso. Me lembro de quase implorar para que Taylor ficasse comigo assim que saí do hospital, e ela, é claro, aceitou, apenas para passar às vezes um dia inteiro sem ouvir uma palavra sair da minha boca. Era demais para mim. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como as coisas aconteceram de repente demais, eu não conseguia processar aquilo tudo sozinha, mas parecia que procurar a ajuda dela só pioraria. Até que, então, eu desintegrei. Eu desmoronei completamente.

E Taylor estava lá, com paciência, montando novamente meu quebra-cabeças de infinitas peças.

“Você tem razão. É minha vez.”


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor’s POV

“Pensei que os livros eram para o Michael.” Laura diz ao se encostar no batente da porta do quarto de Michael, sua voz controlada mas perturbando a paz do cômodo, e levanto os olhos para ver um sorriso torto em seu rosto ao dar de cara comigo lendo um dos livros de sua coleção enquanto o menino dorme sobre o meu ombro, segurando a minha blusa daquele jeito usual e adorável.

“É uma ótima leitura, na verdade. E estou achando esse autor mais sensível, o outro era totalmente previsível. Batman sempre salvava Gotham.” Volto a escanear as páginas do livro que seguro, em estilo HQ coberto por desenhos de cenas de ação que deixam Michael animado demais para a hora de dormir, e quase posso sentir alívio radiando de Laura ao ouvir que minha voz soa mais leve do que estava mais cedo. Nada como tempo com Michael para aperfeiçoar meu fingimento quando algo está errado. Eu não seria capaz de deixá-lo notar isso.

“Ele é um Prepon, ele é culto.” Vejo ela cruzar os braços pela minha visão periférica. “Ele demorou a dormir?”

“Não, provavelmente cansado de ficar pulando pela casa com mini-Ben.” O cabelo ruivo de Michael é agitado pelos meus dedos, e não posso deixar de reparar em como, na luz fraca ao lado da sua cama, a cor é linda, um laranja vivo que reconheço das fotos de infância de Laura pela casa. Laura, por sua vez, levanta um pouco mais a cabeça, apenas para checar a figura adormecida do seu filho por puro costume. E como sempre, ele está em paz.

“E você? Não vem?”

“Assim que eu descobrir o que o Coringa está aprontando.” Finjo passar mais uma página, e Laura ri, demais para uma piada tão ruim. Ela está tão suave, a Laura. Desde que saímos daquela clínica com todos os resultados nas mãos, comprovando que havia funcionado, ela parece outra pessoa. Aliás, não outra pessoa. Mas apenas Laura. A Laura leve e radiante de quando a conheci havia voltado, e eu passaria algum tempo apreciando isso se eu fosse um pouquinho menos egoísta.

“Me lembre de comprar uma fantasia de Mulher Gato, quem sabe aí você me dá atenção.”

“Não seria má ideia.” Eu olho para ela de novo, levantando a minha sobrancelha com uma malícia fingida, e Laura curva os dedos para imitar garras antes de sair rindo pelo corredor, e sei que aquela é a ‘deixa’ para que eu a siga.

Mas eu demoro mais do que o necessário dessa vez. Tomando cuidado extra ao remover Michael do meu ombro e deixá-lo sozinho em seu travesseiro e checando por tempo demais o seu sono profundo antes de deixar a sua cama. Juntando alguns dos brinquedos espalhados depois da visita de Daniel mais cedo no meu caminho para a porta para que Michael não pise neles quando acordar. Fechando a porta um pouco devagar demais. Tornando meu caminho para o quarto mais longo do que deveria. Tudo porque eu não quero ter que afastar Laura, que literalmente recusar ela, não quando ela está naquele estado de deslumbramento, mas não estou exatamente no clima. Não é nem necessariamente para sexo. Só não estou no clima, para nada, e normalmente ela perceberia isso. Mas não posso culpá-la por estar tão perdida em sua própria alegria que não consegue notar que não pode me fazer sentir o mesmo.

Quando entro no quarto, ela está de costas para a porta, deitada de bruços na cama enquanto seus dedos martelam a tela do seu celular. Os lençóis se enrolaram na sua cintura, provavelmente quando ela se virou na cama, e as costas expostas sugerem que ela não usa roupas, ou talvez apenas a parte de baixo da sua lingerie. Eu tiro as minhas próprias roupas, apenas por conforto para dormir, e as largo no caminho até a cama. “Achei que você não ia vir.”

“Eu também.” Me enfio debaixo dos lençóis, o mais próximo do meu lado da cama que consigo, e finjo arrumar meu travesseiro só para ter algo para me ocupar. Apenas escuto o toque quando Laura bloqueia a tela do seu celular e o coloca na mesa, o farfalhar dos lençóis quando ela se aproxima de mim, e só a vejo porque seu cabelo negro tapa a minha visão quando ela enfia o rosto no meu pescoço para beijá-lo. “Laura...”

“Vamos lá, Tay... isso merece uma comemoração...” a mão dela parece querer envolver a minha cintura de primeira, mas só fica sobre a minha barriga, deslizando para cima e para baixo, um gesto que não tem em nada a ver com a sua boca no meu pescoço, e eu me sinto estranha, tanto com o toque quanto com as suas palavras.

Isso.

Isso que está crescendo dentro de mim de novo.

“Laura, para...” eu nem mesmo me movo, eu só fecho os meus olhos com força, e aquilo parece ter efeito em Laura.

“Você não quer?” ela levanta o rosto, a mão ainda parada no meu abdômen, e eu apenas balanço a cabeça, os olhos ainda fechados para não ter que olhar para ela. Demora alguns segundos, em que ela provavelmente espera que eu explique, ou apenas me olha confusa, mas eventualmente ela beija a minha bochecha e a sua mão se afasta. “Okay, me desculpe.”

Eu apenas me viro para o lado.

“Não é porque eu virei uma ninfomaníaca quando estava grávida que você também precisa virar, não é?” ela ri, tentando uma piada para deixar o clima mais leve, mas não funciona dessa vez, e não consigo dar a ela nenhuma reação. Minha mente ainda está presa no seu gesto, tanto que posso sentir seus dedos deslizando pela minha barriga, mesmo que ela esteja a mais de um palmo de distância de mim agora. Não havia nada provocativo, nada sexual, havia quase uma adoração, mas que eu podia sentir que não era direcionada a mim. Esse feto, essa coisa, não tem o tamanho de uma bola de golfe e Laura já o ama incondicionalmente, como ama seu filho de 5 anos.

Eu queria poder sentir o mesmo. Realmente queria.

“Sabe, seria muito mais fácil se você falasse comigo. Ajuda. Não precisa nem fazer sentido, só... qualquer coisa que esteja aí dentro...” ela está séria agora, e quase posso sentir seus movimentos, gesticulando como ela sempre faz, mas ainda não respondo, e ela suspira, como quem tenta convencer uma criança teimosa a comer algo. Eu quero dizer para ela que só me fecho dessa maneira porque preciso desembolar tudo aqui dentro antes de apresentar a bagunça para ela, mas simplesmente penso que ela já deve saber.

Mais um suspiro. “Você vai se acostumar. Eu sei o que você está sentindo, é muito surreal ainda. Mas você vai se acostumar.” Ela ainda está afastada, mas agora percorre minha tatuagem com seu dedo indicador, e eu acho que é algo naquele gesto familiar que me dá conforto para acreditar nela.

“Eu vou. Só... me dê um dia.” Puxo a mão dela para que me abrace, tentando tornar minhas palavras mais convincentes e dar a ela o mesmo conforto que ela quis me dar, e tento não me incomodar quando a sua mão volta para a minha barriga.

“Eu posso ficar em casa, se você quiser.” Ela beija a minha nunca, se referindo à viagem que terá que fazer em algumas semanas para gravações. Como temos um acordo sobre nunca deixar Michael sozinho por causa de trabalho, terei que ficar em casa durante esse tempo. Provavelmente sozinha.

O pensamento de ficar sem Laura agora me deixa em pânico, mas balanço a cabeça mesmo assim. “Eu vou ficar bem.”

Ela beija minha nuca novamente. “Claro que vai.”

-

De uma forma bem estranha, minha barriga simplesmente vira a parte favorita do meu corpo de Laura. Vira a coisa mais comum do meu dia acordar com Laura ainda na cama, os olhos acompanhando os dedos enquanto eles correm por qualquer parte exposta do meu abdômen, tão absorta que eu quase não ouso interrompê-la. Toda vez que ela me abraça, suas mãos têm destino certo, a pequena saliência que, depois de 6 semanas (como Laura vem contando empolgada na agenda do seu celular), já começa a se formar na minha barriga. Do meu lado, tudo de horrível que eu estou sentindo nesses dias é culpa desse monstrinho que parece estar comendo meu útero de dentro para fora.

“Eu me sinto um Tamagoshi. Tipo, não o Tamagoshi em si, mas o brinquedinho onde ele vinha. E você é a criança de 5 anos que me ganhou.” Eu digo quando Laura entra no banheiro, segurando um copo com água, mas não consigo levantar a cabeça o suficiente para ver a cara que ela faz ao me ouvir.

“Desculpe se estou me empolgando demais, eu só...” ela é interrompida por mais uma onda de náuseas que me obriga a despejar todo o conteúdo do meu estômago no vaso sanitário, ao qual estou literalmente abraçada de um jeito que faz Laura rir.

“Deus, eu quero morrer!” eu jogo a cabeça para trás, e meu sofrimento parece cômico para a minha mulher. Essa vadia. “Eu tenho muita certeza de que eu acabei de vomitar um pedaço do meu estômago.”

“Relaxe, o pior ainda está por vir.” Ela deixa o copo ao meu lado e passa a mão pelo meu cabelo.

“Você é ótima com apoio emocional.”

“Sempre aqui pra você, meu amor.” Meu dedo do meio é mais um motivo para ela rir. “Eu era assim quando estava grávida?”

“Pior.”

“Não mesmo.”

“Não, você não era assim. Você era mais do tipo psicopata e ninfomaníaca.” Me levanto, assumindo que meu estômago percebeu que não há mais nada dentro dele, e tomo alguns goles do copo que Laura me deu, a água instantaneamente aumentando meu desconforto.

“Pelo que eu estou vendo, você faz mais a linha mau humor crônico e surto psicótico.” Me inclino sobre a pia, enfiando a escova de dentes na boca, e sinto as mãos de Laura na minha cintura. Com um reflexo que eu não sabia que tinha, me esquivo dela, a deixando com as mãos no ar e uma expressão como se eu tivesse dado um tapa no seu rosto.

“Não ouse me tocar.”

“Eu só queria um abraço.” ela usa aquela voz de quando ela pensa que eu reajo de forma errada a alguma coisa.

“Você ainda é uma ninfomaníaca, e eu tenho que me proteger dos seus ataques.” Dou mais um passo para o lado só por precaução, e Laura levanta as mãos, mantendo-as onde eu posso ver.

“Você realmente está ficando doida.”

Eu não sabia, mas aquela viraria uma frase muito recorrente.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura’s POV

Eu não sei bem como aconteceu, mas estou casada com uma mulher que tem todas as características de uma paciente de hospital psiquiátrico.

Vamos contar essa história.

Se todos lembram bem, há alguns meses, eu me casei. Taylor Schillig, doce menina Taylor, uma linda mulher, quase mentalmente estável, meu porto seguro, quando eu não estava sendo o dela. Eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por ela, convencida de que aqueles foram os melhores anos das nossas vidas, e os seguintes seriam ainda melhores. Nós tínhamos um filho, nosso pequeno Michael, a vida perfeita, e fomos plenamente felizes em nossos dois meses de casamento.

Até que a minha mulher foi brutalmente assassinada por uma grávida psicopata.

De novo, eu não sei bem como aconteceu. Talvez enquanto eu estava dormindo, ou levando Michael na escola, ou até preparando o jantar. Eu só sei que aconteceu de forma silenciosa e lenta, e eu demorei dias para perceber. Qualquer um que visse de fora diria que ainda estávamos normais, bem como sempre estivemos, mas os eventos dos últimos dias me confirmaram o que eu não poderia mais fingir não ver.

Taylor está morta. Eu só espero que ela não tenha sentido nada.

Desde então, ter que viver sob o mesmo teto da já mencionada grávida psicopata está realmente testando os limites da minha sanidade, e vou dividir com vocês agora alguns dos melhores (ou piores) momentos da experiência de viver em seu cativeiro.

Como por exemplo, a vez que eu cheguei em casa depois de uma ida rápida ao mercado, e me deparei com ela aos prantos no sofá, abraçando nada mais nada menos que um pote gigante de pasta de amendoim, mas eu mal tive tempo de processar a embalagem, porque ela chorava como se seu melhor amigo ou ente querido mais próximo tivesse morrido. O aperto no meu peito foi instantâneo como um reflexo, e larguei as sacolas no chão sem muito cuidado, checando a televisão por algum sinal de um filme triste enquanto andava até ela. Apenas uma propaganda de cereais.

“Tay? O que houve?” perguntei ao me sentar ao lado dela, minha mão afagando as suas costas enquanto eu inclinava a cabeça para ver melhor o seu rosto, vermelho e completamente molhado de lágrimas, contraído em uma careta infantil assim como seu choro. Ela levantou os olhos até mim, um olhar ferido de criança assustada. “Taylor?”

“Eu odeio amendoim.”

Eu juro que foram essas as palavras.

“O que?” eu perguntei ao ver ela levar o dedo até a boca do pote, e depois até a própria boca, comendo uma quantidade considerável de pasta de amendoim. “É por isso que você está chorando?” ela balançou a cabeça, e eu até tirei a minha mão das suas costas e me encostei no sofá, respirando aliviada mas mal tendo tempo de processar o alívio, que logo foi ultrapassado pela confusão. “Por que você está comendo isso?”

“Eu... eu não sei...” ela começou a chorar na mesma hora, ainda pior do que antes, e foi mais forte que eu voltar a tocá-la. “Eu quero, mas eu odeio, mas eu quero tanto, meu Deus!” mais uma vez, ela olhou para mim com aqueles enormes olhos azuis, vermelhos e transbordando com lágrimas que não cessavam. “Laura, o que eu estou fazendo com a minha vida?!”

“Taylor... o que?” mas a conversa estava encerrada ali. Taylor voltou a chorar e comer pasta de amendoim, ambos compulsivamente, sem me dar nenhuma resposta.

Não fui a última vez que aconteceu.

Ou então, na vez que, depois que colocamos Michael e Daniel para dormir em uma das noites em que o menino ficou para passar a noite com ele, ela decidiu ter uma conversa séria e profunda sobre o futuro do bebê.

“E se ele nascer gay ou sei lá?” ela perguntou assim que eu entrei no quarto depois de checar os meninos, e eu franzi as sobrancelhas, esperando que ela elaborasse, fazendo meu caminho até a cama. “Quer dizer, Michael claramente já está desviando do caminho.”

“Taylor, você é gay.” me enfiei debaixo do cobertor, usando meus braços como travesseiro para manter a cabeça alta o suficiente para olhar para Taylor sem problemas. Taylor, por sua vez, virou a cabeça para mim tão rápido que eu cheguei a levantar a minha própria em surpresa.

“E se for contagioso?!” ela olhou para frente, atônita, seus olhos distantes como se vislumbrassem a possibilidade. Do meu lado, apenas franzi as sobrancelhas novamente.

“Não é como se fosse uma doença.”

“Meu Deus, eu sou gay, o que eu vou falar pra essa criança?!” ela correu os dedos pelo cabelo, se sentou na cama e trouxe os joelhos para perto do corpo. Em seu rosto, uma expressão que me deu medo de que ela começasse a chorar outra vez. Medo porque, ultimamente, uma vez que ela começava, nada a fazia parar.

“O mesmo que nós falamos pro Michael.” Eu coloquei minha mão sobre o joelho dela, uma tentativa mal feita de acalmá-la, e suas mãos congelaram na mesma posição, uma pequena pausa no surto psicótico eminente para fazer uma pergunta curiosa.

“O que falamos para o Michael?”

“Nada, Taylor.” Duas simples palavras que recomeçaram o surto outra vez.

“Como ele descobriu que nós somos gays?!” eu ainda tenho certeza de que ela acordou algum vizinho, ou os meninos no fim do corredor, mesmo que eu não tenha ouvido nada vindo do quarto de Michael. O volume do seu grito foi alto demais para ter sido ouvido só por mim.

“Taylor, você está ficando doida.” Enterro o rosto no meu travesseiro, perturbada só de olhar para aquela expressão maníaca que vem dominando o rosto de Taylor ultimamente.

“Não, é sério, isso é sério, é muito sério, Laura... o que você está fazendo?” essa última frase saiu abafada pelos meus lábios sobre os dela, enquanto ela permanecia rígida sob mim como se não fizesse ideia do que um beijo era.

“Calando a sua boca.”

“Pare de fazer cócegas no meu pescoço com a sua boca.” E eu realmente parei com os beijos que tinha começado a distribuir pelo seu pescoço, levando alguns segundos para processar que ela realmente tinha usado aquela expressão para definir minha tentativa de começar alguma relação física.

Nós vamos voltar nesse assunto mais tarde.

Deixe-me apenas concluir que, depois disso, eu simplesmente virei para o meu lado e dormi, já ultrapassando a minha cota de interação com aquela versão de Taylor.

Também não foi a última vez que aconteceu.

Mas não estou dizendo que não haviam momentos bons, momentos em que a minha Taylor parecia estar de volta e a vida parecia nunca ter mudado. Por exemplo, na primeira vez em muito tempo em que foi Taylor quem começou qualquer tipo de contato (mesmo não sendo o que eu queria). O problema dos amendoins ainda era recorrente, como já mencionei, e Taylor estava em uma dessas crises, mais uma vez com um pote de pasta de amendoim que ela encarava como se estivesse cheio de vermes quando eu passei pela sala, chamando a atenção dela.

“É estranho que nós estamos juntas há anos e eu não sei se você gosta de amendoim?” ela ainda estava olhando para o doce como uma criança olha para vegetais, mas eu me sentei no braço do sofá mesmo assim, um pouco surpresa por ter a atenção dela para algo que realmente dizia respeito a mim.

“Talvez.” Dei de ombros, e fiz uma careta simpática quando ela virou seu rosto para mim. “Mas eu gosto, se você estiver se perguntando isso.”

Nos primeiros segundos, pareceu apenas uma informação boba, e não foi capaz de tirar a careta de nojo do rosto de Taylor. Mas depois, como se uma lâmpada se acendesse atrás dos seus olhos, o rosto dela suavizou, e então se iluminou, o maior sorriso das últimas semanas aparecendo em seu rosto de forma leve e incalculada. “Laura, vem aqui.”

Franzi as sobrancelhas, sem saber direito o que ela queria dizer.

“Vem aqui.” Ela deu tapinhas nas suas pernas cruzadas, como se chamasse um cachorro para perto, e, apesar de uma ligeira confusão, fiz como ela mandou e me sentei no seu colo, tentando não dar tanta atenção para o conforto daquela posição. Uma vez que eu estava posicionada sobre as pernas dela, ela enfiou dois dedos dentro do pote e os aproximou da minha boca. “Come isso.”

“O que? Por que?” afastei apenas um pouco minha cabeça das mãos dela, mas ela aproximou seus dedos ainda mais da minha boca, e eu me senti estranhamente ameaçada.

“Só come, anda.” Um pouco hesitante, abri a boca e deixei que ela colocasse as pontas dos dedos sobre a minha língua para que eu lambesse a pasta de amendoim. Taylor me assistiu como um químico aguardando uma reação em uma experiência enquanto eu tentava tirar o doce do céu da minha boca para poder engoli-lo, me sentindo em uma das situações mais estranhas dos últimos meses. “Você engoliu?” balancei a cabeça.

E fui atacada.

É sério, aconteceu tão de repente que eu levei tempo demais para processar, mas quando vi, Taylor estava me beijando com tanta vontade que me levou um tempo para conseguir corresponder na mesma medida, a mão dela segurava minha nuca com tanta força que eu não poderia afastar a minha cabeça se quisesse. Mas, Deus, a ideia nem passou pela minha cabeça, não depois de tanto tempo sem algo físico nessa medida com ela. As minhas mãos mal sabiam onde parar, procurando pelos limites das roupas dela para sentir a sua pele por debaixo do pano, enquanto a língua dela percorria cada canto da minha boca de uma forma que me dava arrepios.

“O gosto é maravilhoso!” ela praticamente gritou ao se afastar, sem ar assim como eu, mas parecendo menos extasiada com o beijo do que eu. Vamos lá, ninguém pode me culpar.

“Eu vou levar isso como um elogio.” Não pude evitar puxar ela pela nuca para retomar o contato, mas ela me impediu colocando a mão entre nossos rostos.

“Mais disso primeiro.” Ela me deu mais da pasta de amendoim na boca.

Eu não reclamei da quantidade de pasta de amendoim que tive que comer dali para frente.

Mas, tirando esses e alguns outros momentos bons, Taylor continuava sendo a instabilidade mental em pessoa, e até Michael estava sendo vítima dos seus ataques às vezes. O pobre garoto. Como na vez quando, um pouco antes da hora de jantar, ele entrou na cozinha arrastando os pés, um pacote amarelo de M&M’s de amendoim na sua mão enquanto ele olhava para a embalagem como se fosse uma foto de seu cachorrinho morto.

“Por que a gente só compra de amendoim agora?” havia uma certa tristeza profunda e quase mórbida na fala da criança, que só Taylor foi capaz de compreender completamente, mas ela não respondeu à sua pergunta. Ao invés disso, se virou para ele com uma expressão tão severa que o menino chegou a se inclinar um pouco para trás, desacostumado a ter qualquer coisa do tipo vinda de Taylor e direcionada a ele.

“Michael, você está comendo isso antes do jantar?” ela começou falando baixo, baixo até demais, fazendo os olhos de Michael ficarem maiores, se preparando para fazer aquela carinha de quando é repreendido, e, de repente, sua voz aumentou significantemente de tom. “Quantas vezes nós já dissemos que você não pode comer doces antes do jantar?!”

“Ei, Tay, vai com calma.” Eu peguei o pacote das mãos de Michael para tentar dar a situação como encerrada para os dois, mas a expressão de Taylor ao se virar para mim deixou claro que só seria encerrado quando ela quisesse.

“Ah, para de proteger ele, é você quem é paranoica com essas coisas!”

“Eu sei, mas, qual é, ele só tem 5 anos.” Michael assistia um pouco assustado uma cena completamente incomum, qualquer tipo de discussão verbal entre eu e Taylor, e eu sabia que a diferença entre o meu tom entediado e o enfurecido dela era clara até para ele.

“Ele precisa de limites!”

“Okay, agora você está surtando.” Mesmo sendo Taylor, meu instinto maternal de proteger o meu filho veio à tona como sempre, e me tornou séria e dura ao dizer isso, me levantando da minha posição encostada no balcão para confrontar Taylor.

“Isso é pra você parar de dizer que eu não sou rígida o suficiente com ele.” Minha única reação foi uma careta de incredulidade diante daquelas palavras, e fiquei grata por não ter que responder quando Michael nos interrompeu.

“Vocês podem parar de gritar?” a voz de Michael pareceu até distante, mas real o suficiente para que até Taylor percebesse a situação.

"Desculpe, amiguinho." passei os dedos pelo cabelo dele, o que fez ele encostar a cabeça na minha perna. "Amendoim é gostoso, pode comer um pouco antes do jantar. Só um pouquinho."

Levantei a sobrancelha, desafiando Taylor a retirar uma ordem minha, quando vi a cara que ela fez ao me ouvir, e ela provou não estar tão louca ao permanecer calada, sua careta emburrada suavizando ao ver Michael abrir o pacote de doces.

"Ei, eu quero."


End file.
